


Seeing Him for the First Time Again

by spookyookykitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien anesthesia, Inadvertently secret marriage, M/M, Steve gets hurt kind of, based off a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyookykitty/pseuds/spookyookykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevebucky version of this youtube video: http://youtu.be/IqebEymqFS8. (Guy wakes up for surgery disoriented and forgets who his wife is but falls in love with her all over again). Complete fluff with some feelings as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Him for the First Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing Avengers fic so I apologize in advance if the voices are somewhat off! I'd love feedback and yeah just be aware this is based off that youtube video of the man who wakes up from anesthesia and forgets who his wife is but falls back in love with her. It's disgustingly fluffy.
> 
> Oh I should probably mention this Bucky has longer hair (winter soldier hair). k yeah.

Bucky was about ready to pull out his hair. 

The whole week had been filled with alien invaders and super villains attempting to take over the world. Normally it wouldn’t annoy him very much but everyone on the Avengers team was getting fed up with the constant calls to battle and tensions were running high. 

Tony had been throwing temper tantrums left and right, which if he was being honest, was something he would love to do; stomp his feet, sit down and pout, but he was an adult thank you very much and a soldier with the duty of protecting the world, something he took very seriously. But if these stupid aliens that looked like something out of Mars Attacks didn’t surrender soon, he was going to go crazy. 

And although it may have sounded stupid, every time they went into battle he couldn’t help but worry about Steve, which took its toll after having a mission every day that week. He was exhausted emotionally and even with his bit of the serum, he was getting physically warn down too. Luckily, for this mission he was stationed as a sniper and didn’t need to exert himself. He looked down at Steve through the scope and took out three aliens behind him before noticing one sneaking up on Thor.

For the second he had his sights off Steve there was a flash of light and he heard Steve’s shout in his earpiece. 

“Barnes stay where you are we need you up there!” Tony yelled when he looked over and saw Steve lying on the ground, “We’ve got him don’t worry.”

But Bucky had already started repelling down the building. He ran over to Steve’s body shooting any alien in his way before kneeling down and checking the blonde’s pulse. His heart was beating strongly so he guessed Steve was only knocked out, but he wouldn’t know for sure until he was taken to medical. 

He could feel anger taking over at the sight of his lover incapacitated and grabbed the shield before throwing it full force at a group of aliens.

There was silence over the com before Tony spoke up, “Did anyone else know he could handle the shield?”

The sniper rolled his eyes before walking over to retrieve it. He surveyed the scene, calculating another throw that would result in the maximum amount of damage, and noticed a number of aliens that seemed to be protecting one in particular. He took a chance and hurled the shield at the aliens surrounding who he guessed was the leader.

They were knocked to the ground and he rushed over pulling out a handgun and grabbing the alien, placing the gun against the protective glass around the alien’s head. 

“You’re going to tell me what the hell you did to him and then I’m going to kill you.” He growled. 

“Isn’t there supposed to be an ‘or’ in there somewhere?” The alien asked hesitantly. 

“No. Now what did you do to him?” Bucky said pressing the gun harder against the glass.

“It’s just a sleeping ray. It won’t harm him! We surrender, no harm done.” The alien pleaded. 

“Barnes stand down he’s surrendering. You can take Captain Rogers to medical.” Fury’s voice sounded over his com. 

He reluctantly let go of the alien before shoving his way through the rest of the Avengers that had gathered to take the leader into custody. 

Cars had already pulled up near Steve and SHEILD agents were loading him into the back of an SUV. Fury must have warned the agents because no one looked surprised when he followed Steve’s body and sat down so the man’s head was resting in his lap. 

One of the agents sitting in the front did look back before whispering to the agent next to them, “Isn’t that THE Winter Soldier? I thought he was a ruthless killer.”

The senior agent looked back before smiling, “Oh he is. Doesn’t mean he can’t care for people too. You can know four ways to rip out someone’s spine and still be able to fall in love.”

The younger agent balked and mouthed the word four in fear before turning around to face the front.

Bucky snorted quietly before looking down at Steve’s relaxed face. He ran his fingers through the disheveled blonde hair, trying to remind himself that the man was fine, just in a deep sleep. 

“You’re gonna be ok punk.” He whispered. 

\-----------------------

When they got to SHIELD medical Steve was immediately taken for tests, leaving the brunet alone in the waiting room with his thoughts.

He couldn’t help but worry that there was a side effect of the ray, something dangerous, and something lethal to humans. He’d only gotten Steve back for a year and a half he couldn’t lose him again. Not now that he was free of all brainwashing, after all the breakdowns and therapy, after all the nights with Steve curled around him stoking his hair, murmuring words of love and acceptance. After all that for six months, Steve and him had finally been happy again. He couldn’t lose that. 

Bucky scrubbed his hands down his face before running his fingers through his disheveled hair to keep it out of his face. 

“Alright boy wonder you look uncomfortable and lealther-y so go change.” Tony said sitting down next to him, SHEILD sweatpants, hoodie, and shirt in his hands. 

“Fine.” He sighed. 

Tony blinked, “Wait really? It was that easy? I was expecting some grumbling and angst. You’ve changed.”

“Just give me the clothes.” Bucky said glaring.

“There’s the boy wonder we know and love.” The other man said grinning and pushed the clothing into the assassin’s arms. Bucky rolled his eyes and went to find a bathroom to change in.

Now that he was aware of it he had to admit that the idea of wearing soft, loose, clothing was really appealing. 

When he walked back into the waiting room, ten times more comfortable than when he left, all of the Avengers, Pepper, and Coulson were sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He sat in the remaining chair between Tony and Natasha, who took his clothing from him before waving down an agent to put it away. 

“Do you guys think this cafeteria has edible food?” Tony asked, breaking the silence. 

Pepper rolled her eyes, “I don’t know Tony, why don’t you go find out.” 

Tony clutched his chest, “And possibly expose myself to food poisoning?”

“One can only hope.” Natasha murmured under her breath. 

Tony glared at her, before quickly returning to puppy dog eyes, “Why Pepper? I thought you loved me.”

“Oh my god, fine. Ok Tony let’s go to the cafeteria. Does anyone else want to come? James did you want us to bring you anything?”

Bucky looked up at Pepper’s kind face, “Some coffee would be great please.”

She smiled and rubbed his shoulder softly, “Sure.” 

All the Avengers ended up going to the cafeteria to regain strength after the battle, leaving Bucky alone with Coulson. 

“He’s going to be fine. He survived the Arctic Ocean for seventy years, he can take this.” Coulson said after a few minutes of silence. 

Bucky turned to look at him, surprise evident in his eyes. 

“You’re worried. It’s normal. He’s going to wake up, he wouldn’t leave you like this.” The agent said smiling lightly. “He talked about you. I was the only one he talked to at first. When he found out Clint and I were married he felt safe enough to tell me how much he loved you. He kept fighting because of you. For you. There were times he wanted to give up. He felt really alone, but he knew you’d want him to try. So he did.”

Buck tried to swallow the lump in his throat and closed his eyes tightly. Steve didn’t talk much about before Bucky was found, mostly little things about how badly the Avengers worked together at first. He never mentioned feeling alone or wanting to give up. His heart ached at the thought of the man that he loved more than anything else in this world being in half as much pain as he was right now. 

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a nurse clearing her throat, “Mr. Barnes, Captain Rogers is fine, the ray only put him to sleep, kind of like a powerful anesthesia. But he’s going to be completely fine, with no harmful side effects. You can go see him now, but keep in mind he may be confused and drowsy. Just give it a little time and he’ll be back to normal.”

Coulson smiled, “Told you. I’ll tell the others when they get back.” 

Bucky nodded in thanks and followed the nurse. 

Steve was hooked up to an IV as a heart monitor beeped steadily, but he looked normal otherwise. He sat in a chair by the bed and took one of the man’s hands in his own.

“Remember when he wakes up he’ll be disoriented and groggy, he may not know who you are at first, but it’s not memory loss, it’s just the remnants of the alien anesthesia.”

He nodded and said a quick thank you before turning back to look at Steve. 

Steve’s eyelids fluttered slightly before slowly opening. He closed them quickly at the bright light of the room but after a minute of getting adjusted he looked around the room. He stopped when his eyes fell on Bucky.

“Did the doctor send you?” He asked, his voice scratchy from disuse. 

Bucky shook his head smiling slightly, he let go of Steve's hand and reached over to the bedside table to grab a glass of water. “Here drink this okay? It’ll make your throat feel better.”

Steve nodded slightly before taking the plastic cup and started drinking the water. He quickly finished the cup and handed it back to Bucky who filled it up again before handing it back. 

“Man, you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.” Steve said in awe as he slowly sipped the second glass. “Are you a model?” 

Bucky blushed and he shook his head, “No. I’m not a model.”

Steve looked pensive before asking, “Who are you? What’s your name?”

“Keep drinking your water ok?." At Steve's expectant look he continued, "My name is Bucky and I’m your husband.” 

Steve’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, “You’re **my** husband? Wow, how long?”

Bucky couldn't help but laugh quietly at the shocked look on Steve’s face, “We’ve been married a year and a half.”

“Have we kissed yet?” He whispered, shifting his body slightly so he could get lean closer to Bucky. 

“Hey don’t move too much okay? You still need to rest.” He said putting a hand on Steve’s chest to softly push him pack into a reclined position, “And yes, we’ve kissed.”

Steve just looked at him for a few minutes, sipping his water every once and a while, “Wow. I really hit the jackpot. You’re my husband. Gosh.”

The brunet couldn’t help but smile at how surprised Steve looked. Sometimes at night Bucky felt the same shock when he looked over at the man sleeping beside him, the same disbelief that this amazing man loved him just as much as he loved the blonde. 

“You have a beautiful smile. I bet that was the first thing I noticed about you, I bet that’s how I fell in love with you.” Steve said looking at him, love and awe easy to distinguish in his eyes. 

Bucky could feel the prick of tears in his eyes and quickly blinked them away, smiling. “You should see _your_ smile.” He said reaching over and grabbing one of the blonde’s hands. 

“I like your hair too. It looks really soft.” Steve said reaching out to brush some strands out of his eyes and behind his ear. “And your eyes.”

He shook his head lightly; it felt like his heart was in his throat.

"You’re really my husband?" Steve asked rubbing his thumb over the top of Bucky’s hand.

"Yeah punk, I’m your husband." He said smiling fondly and leaning down to press a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

“I’m glad.” The blonde whispered.

There was a sniff from the corner of the room and Bucky spun around to see the Avengers, Coulson, and Pepper standing and watching. Tony was holding his cell phone out, presumably recording their personal moment, and Pepper was dabbing at her eyes with a Kleenex. 

“How long have you all been here?” Bucky asked glaring.

“Since you announced your marriage to Captain Rogers!” Thor exclaimed happily.

“Yeah when were you two going to tell us? Any reason you failed to disclose that little piece of information?” Tony asked ending his recording. 

Bucky deflated and shrugged, “Coulson was there, so Clint knew, we figured he’d told all of you.”

Tony turned to stare at Coulson in disbelief, “And what, you just failed to tell us about you witnessing your hero’s wedding?” 

“It’s wasn’t my information to tell. Besides I figured Clint would tell you all.” 

Tony nodded and ignored Clint’s offended “hey!”

Natasha pat Clint’s shoulder comfortingly, “There’s a reason you’re a sniper and not a spy.” 

“Alright maybe all of us should leave. The star spangled man with a plan looks extremely confused and we can’t let that gorgeous face get wrinkles. Can he even get wrinkles? Regardless, lets go find some real food.” Tony said shooing everyone out of the room. 

“Thanks Tony.” Bucky said as Tony saluted him before leaving and closing the door. 

“Let’s see if we can get some food for you ok?” He asked as he stood up. 

Steve nodded, “You’ll be back right?“

Bucky smiled as he smoothed Steve’s hair away from his forehead and dropped a kiss to the bare skin, “I’d never leave you. I’ll be right back, then we can see if there’s a movie on that we could watch. Sound good?”

The blonde smiled and nodded, “Can I kiss you?”

Bucky smiled, “You can always kiss me.” He said bending down to put his face above Steve’s. He felt a hand tentatively place itself at the back of his neck as the other cupped his face gently. 

Steve pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips before breaking into a wide smile. “I think I could get used to this.” He whispered.

“I should hope so,” Bucky whispered back, “You’re stuck with me.”


End file.
